Je roule
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Spoils fin de saison 12. POV de Dean. Une bonne partie du texte prit des paroles d'une chanson de Soprano. pas de résumé parce que je sais pas quoi dire. lisez bien les warnings


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Bon, un petit texte écrit à l'arrache ce matin en quelques minutes. pas prévu à mon programme d'écriture. mais c'est une chanson de Soprano ''Roule'' qui m'a donné envie d'en prendre quelques paroles pour les glisser dans un texte.**

 **C'est du Destiel**

 **donc une fiction sur Supernatural (logique)**

 **Ceci est une deathfic (qu'on vienne pas me dire que j'ai pas prévenu) mais un happy-end**

 **Rien ne m'appartient et les paroles tirées de la chanson de Soprano lui appartiennent. SPN et ses personnages sont à son/ses créateur/s.**

 **Tout est du pOV de Dean.**

 **C'est un petit texte se situant après l'épisode 23 de la saison 12 donc SPOILS.**

 **Bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui liront.**

 **Le texte n'est pas passé chez ma bêta, je la surcharge de travail en ce moment... lol**

* * *

 **Je roule**

Le jour se lève, ma vie reprend son cours. Elle doit reprendre de toute façon.  
Faut combattre les saloperies qui font de notre monde un Enfer, tout en essayant de garder le sourire. Personne ne le fera à notre place. Ou, peut-être que si, mais je ne compte pas leur laisser ma place, pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être demain, qui sait.

* * *

Sam demande si je vais bien, comme chaque matin depuis des mois. Je souris pour lui faire croire que ça va parfaitement bien, mais la vérité est loin d'être aussi belle que je veux lui faire croire. Je mens, mais c'est Sam, et il le sait, mais il ne dit rien. De toute façon, aucune parole ne pourrait changer mon mal-être en une bonne chose.

Rien n'est plus comme avant. Je fais semblant d'avoir encore la tête sur les épaules. D'avoir encore la force d'avancer. Au milieu des gens, je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'ose pas m'apitoyer et je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne. Il n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je ressens. Je tiens pour la journée, mais quand arrive la nuit, je réalise chaque fois que ton absence fait vraiment trop de bruit dans ce bunker et il m'est alors impossible de dormir. Pas que je dormais toujours bien avant, mais là c'est pire.

* * *

Alors je me relève, je sors de cet endroit trop petit pour contenir ma tristesse. Baby est là, elle, et je roule, roule, dans les rues des villes. Larme à l'œil, la boule au ventre, je refais le monde avec des si. Je refais ta vie avec des si.  
Oui je roule, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, j'accélère, le majeur en l'air en insultant ton foutu Paradis.

* * *

Je pense à toi et j'avoue que je pleurs parfois. Je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi. On avait le sentiment d'avoir gagné. Que ça allait s'arranger. T'étais là, vivant, en face de moi, de nous, et la seconde d'après… t'étais plus là. Étendu sur le sol, ta grâce envolée, ton véhicule vidé.

Mais ainsi va la vie ! Cette saloperie de vie. C'est la première fois, que tu meurs vraiment. Que je t'ai vu mort vraiment. C'est aussi la première fois que je le réalise. Les autres morts n'étaient rien à côté de celle-ci parce que je pensais, je savais, que tu pourrais revenir. Mais là...

Cette fois, au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Tu avais tant sacrifié sur Terre, pour les humains, pour moi. J'espère que tu reposes en paix et que… ton âme ? ta grâce ? Je ne sais pas quoi exactement est au Paradis. Ou dans un endroit encore meilleur, tu le mérites, s'il existe !

J'étais plus fort avec toi. J'étais plus heureux avec toi, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu n'es plus là que je me rends compte de cela. C'est triste ! J'ai repris la chasse, les pieds dans les batailles et je fais de mon mieux mais je ne cesse de trouver que ce n'est pas assez et que tu le faisais mieux que moi, ou du moins, on le faisait mieux à deux. À trois, avec Sam.  
Penser à toi fait trop de bruit dans ma tête et je suis toujours surpris que Sam n'arrive pas à l'entendre, tant c'est assourdissant.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Rien n'est déjà plus comme avant. Mais je sais qu'il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Il est temps de te dire au revoir pour toujours, mais j'ai pas encore réussi à le faire. Et je sais pas si j'y arriverai.

* * *

Je suis là pourtant, parce que le train de l'insomnie m'a mené ici. À l'endroit où tu es mort. Tes ailles sont encore imprimées sur le sol, j'ai refusé que la terre soit balayée pour ne pas les effacer. Elles méritent d'être vues, encore et encore. Elles méritent d'être contemplés.

Je m'agenouille devant elles, devant toi. Devant cette marque de toi, la seule que tu as laissé sur terre et je joins les mains. Je prie, comme tu m'a appris à le faire. Mais je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, tu ne m'entends plus. Tu ne m'entendras plus jamais. Des prières dans le vide comme j'ai été certain d'en faire la moitié de ma vie. Que des prières non entendues qui font croire au prieur qu'il est important et écouté. Mais ce n'est pas le cas… je le sais maintenant. Le Paradis, les anges, Dieu, ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit.

Je me relève, j'essuie une foutue goutte sur ma joue. Larme ? Pluie ? Transpiration ? J'en sais rien et c'est pas important, au fond. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire et qui ça peut bien regarder, hein ? De toute façon, toi, tu les vois pas ces gouttes, peut importe d'où elles tombent.

\- Castiel…

C'est tout ce que je dis… que voudrais-tu de plus ? Pour moi, dire ton nom représente bien assez et tu le sais. Tu sais ce que je veux dire par là. Je veux dire, tu me manques. Je veux dire, c'est injuste. Je veux dire, je suis découragé. Je veux dire, je suis énervé. Je veux aussi dire… je t'aime et tu le sais. C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas su depuis toutes ces années passées à mes côtés. Et je sais, que tu le savais. T'avais pas besoin que je te le dise. Je disais Castiel, avec un certain timbre de voix et tu le savais, tu comprenais.

\- Castiel…

Et je le redis, parce que je sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour supporter la vie en ce moment. Même Sam n'arrive pas à me faire passer au-dessus de ta mort. J'ai pensé à le laisser seul plus d'une fois. Il décrocherait si je partais. Il vivrait vraiment si je mourrais. Mais est-ce que je veux lui faire ça ? Est-ce que je peux lui faire ça ? Est-je que je peux être égoïste, juste une fois, et l'abandonner ? Ne plus veiller sur lui comme j'avais juré de le faire. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te rejoindre et de me dire que le monde va être sauvé, même sans moi ?

C'est pas comme si j'allais réussir à vivre sans toi….

\- Castiel…

Je le redis encore une fois, au cas où tu m'entends. Au cas où le ciel m'écoute. Au cas où parler tout seul devant des ailes cramées sur le sol servait à quelque chose. Je laisse tomber mes bras contre mon corps et ma main le frôle… mon pistolet chétif. Il y a une balle dedans, une seule, parce que si je choisi d'être égoïste, je n'ai pas besoin de plus que d'une seule balle. La solution me semble si simple… j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux, Cass, mais je peux pas. Je suis pas assez fort. Tu m'as sauvé des Enfers pour que je ne sois pas assez fort pour supporter de t'avoir perdu. Quel gâchis ! Pardon de te faire honte… Désolé que tout ça n'ait servit à rien.

Ma main serre mon arme à feu et je la lève devant mes yeux. Je l'aime beaucoup et il n'y a qu'à elle que je peux faire confiance pour m'envoyer dans les étoiles. Pour m'envoyer au ciel…

Je pose le canon contre ma tempe, si je presse, j'ai pas intérêt à me louper, je deviendrai fou. Je deviens déjà fou parce ton absence est beaucoup trop présente autour de moi. Tout me rappelle toi, même l'Impala, même Sam, même le bunker… même mon propre prénom. Ton ''Hello Dean'' résonne encore tellement dans mes oreilles et je sursaute parfois et je me retourne, espérant te voir, mais il n'y a jamais rien, tu n'es jamais là et tu ne le seras plus.

J'appuie doucement sur la détente…

* * *

 **oo00oo**

L'odeur de l'Impala me prend aux narines et j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit, mais il ne fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je suis assis derrière le volant. Je ne sais plus même où j'allais ainsi.

* * *

Une ombre à coté de moi sur le siège passager me fait sursauter et je tourne la tête et mon regard croise des yeux bleus… des yeux couleurs de Paradis que je peux dire, sans mentir, que je connais bien. Et ta bouche s'ouvre et tu dis juste :

\- Hello Dean !

Et je réponds simplement :

\- Castiel…

Parce que je sais que tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire ce petit OS.**

 **Bon dimanche et à bientôt.**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
